A crosslinked elastomeric silicone polyether is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,811,487 (Sep. 22, 1998). A crosslinked elastomeric silicone containing alkyl groups having 3-40 carbon atoms is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,880,210 (Mar. 9, 1999). Both of these U.S. patents are assigned to the same assignee as the present invention.
However, neither of the common assignee's patents describe as a new composition of matter, a blend of (i) a crosslinked elastomeric silicone polyether, and (ii) a crosslinked elastomeric silicone containing alkyl groups having 3-40 carbon atoms.
The patents also fail to suggest either a water-in-oil emulsion containing the new composition of matter, or a clear solution containing the new composition of matter.
The patents further fail to suggest as a second new composition of matter, a blend of (i) a linear silicone polyether, and (ii) the crosslinked elastomeric silicone containing alkyl groups having 3-40 carbon atoms. In addition, the patents fail to suggest a water-in-oil emulsion containing the second new composition of matter.
These new and novel concepts are the subject matter of the present invention.